RoS Week 6 Update
While we welcome the joyous new year, a new crisis has descended upon us. A mysterious virus is wrecking havoc on the battlefield, and some soldiers have been turned into zombies! Can these steel-limbed, high-flying, super-powered creatures rule the battlefield? This upcoming dark, fog-filled forest battle is a far cry from the typical New Year spent relaxing next to a cozy fireplace! Quickly, warm up your body with gorgeous outfits, and get ready for the upcoming zombie battle! #New Content #* Added a new zombie mode, which players can select while in the matchmaking menu. Every round, a portion of players will be reborn as steel-limbed zombies, and have the ability to jump across roofs and over walls. Can these -super-powered creatures rule the battlefield? Players can look forward to finding out soon! #* Added a new discount page to the marketplace. Here, players can convert diamonds into gold coins. Diamonds can also be used to purchase special items, including the fire outfit, chicken dinner delivery outfit, the reindeer outfit, as well as a cute bear parachute skin. Note that these special sale outfits are only available for a limited time, and when the event is over will no longer be available for purchase. #* Added a new assault rifle, the AS VAL, which can be found in supply drops. The weapon has two firing modes, and will include a default 4x scope and silencer. These attachments cannot be removed. #* Added a new voice chat function to the main lobby. #Gameplay #* Reduced vehicle HP, and enlarged vehicle turn radius. #* Increased the character's forward jump motion, and made the movement more smooth and natural. #* Optimized the feel of character's sprint when performed after firing weapon. #* Reduced single-shot mode recoil recovery speed of the M4A1, AKM, AR15, and M14EBR. Also increased the maximum overall recoil of each rifle. #* The AWM's default scope has been changed to a 4x scope. #* Fixed issue where effect of flashbang would not display properly, and increased the duration of flashbang's blinding effect. Now, players that are blinded by flashbangs will also be temporarily unable to hear any sounds. #* Increased the throwing distance of throwable items. #* Adjusted the color of the effect that appears when a bullet hits its target, making it easier to distinguish. #General Experience #* The developer has punished hackers who were caught in-game. #* Optimized gameplay so as to prevent the freezes that occur while picking up objects. #UI #* Completely updated login announcements page, as well as the leaderboard, chat, and friends list features in the main lobby. #* In order to reduce advertisements and spam, now only players ranked Bronze II and above can send messages in the Global and Team-Up channels. #* Readjusted the layout of the Settings menu. #* Optimized the appearance of the "little eye" button. #PC Version #* PC-specific update that better optimizes video card to improve graphic quality and framerate. Fixed the issue where game graphics would become blurry after a long time away from keyboard. #* In the PC version, tips on screen sliding/swiping will no longer appear after the player enters a vehicle. #Bug Fixing #* Fixed a bug where while in the main lobby, the hairline of the male moxi dry hairstyle would not display normally. #* Fixed a bug where in-game sound effects would occasionally cut off before fully playing through. #* Fixed a bug where the app would occasionally crash. #* Fixed a bug where game invites would sometimes fail to send to friends. #* Fixed a bug where while scoped into a weapon, trees would often appear to be glowing and/or flickering. #* Fixed a bug where on occasion, the ground would appear to be glowing and/or flickering. #* Fixed a bug where the gold coin icon would not appear within in-game mail. #* Fixed a bug where in-game mail titles would occasionally be displayed incorrectly. #* Optimized real-time voice chat reception logic, and upgraded audio volume.